Kegs and Minidresses
by nat3634
Summary: "You guys look like an offbrand version of Kurt and Courtney cobain."


**Like and Comment!** He could hear his heart thumping abnormally fast in his chest.

Soul counts each beat to distract himself from all the people around him. People. They were something he would never get used to being around. As Billy Idol blares through the speakers and out into the large, trashed livingroom filled with sweaty teenagers. He felt somebody tap him and he came face to face with his bestfriend. Maka fucking Albarn. Aka the love of his life. Of course she didn't know that.

He was surprised to see her here of all places. After all she was always studying to be top of the class of '95. Maka never had time for parties. Yet here she was clad in a mini dress. Her cheeks were rosier and her lips glossier. Her hypnotising green eyes were dark and sharp.

This didn't look like Maka. It was just somebody that looked like her wearing a thin sheet of fabric that would haunt his dreams if he didn't get to see what was underneath. Not that she would let him anyways. Soul's Maka wears those fuzzy sweaters and cute little skirts that he subtly watches swish around her creamy thighs when she walks towards what she calls his 'death trap'. This Maka looked more like him and his grungy james dean self.

"Surprise!"

What a surprise indeed.

He tugs at a stand of her hair she let down.

"No pigtails?" he gruffly asks.

Maka smiles up at him showing her perfect teeth.

"Not tonight I'm afraid. What are you doing here? You hate socializing."

"Blackstar wanted a wingman but realized that he didn't need help getting laid since everybody is shitfaced enough to screw him."

"You too?" She raises an eyebrow.

Soul can't stop staring at her plump, shiny lips.

"A little buzzed. I usually drink when they begin to take out the shots, but the guys that went out to get the shit haven't come back and it's been half an hour."

Maka chugs down what's left in the red cup in one gulp. He expects her to cringe from the bitterness but she doesn't. Instead she only smiles sweetly unfazed.

When he sends her a surprised look, she giggles bashfuly.

"I got stressed studying once and couldn't find my chamomile tea, so i settled for the next best thing in my cabinet. Papa's hoard of liquor. Kind of a small habit now and then."

He laughs.

An upbeat song begins to play through the speaker and he hears BlackStar and Patty scream inhumanely over it.

"Yahoo! Soul, my man, is getting someand from a hot chick too! Score!"

He rolls his eyes and looks back Maka.

She's flipping off Blackstar and the angry glint in her eyes makes his heart skip a beat.

"Yah - wait a fucking - that's Maka!"

His eyes pop out and he truly looks astounded.

Her Doc Martins are stomping his way until Soul lays an arm on her shoulder and presses her into him. He leans down to her ear.

"Ignore him."

Her cheeks grew slightly redder than before and she's about to say something when Liz goes up to them.

"Ugh you guys look like the offbrand version of Kurt and Courtney Cobain. Not a bad thing though. It's cute and grungy."

Maka snorts.

"You're the one who helped me put this together."

He nearly missed Liz wink at him. He wants to hate her but he can't bring himself to. When Maka's all done talking to Liz, they walk towards the shots that finally arrive. And as they walk away, he looks back at Liz and mouths a silent thank you. She begins to snicker behind her hand.

"I will drink you senseless!"

"You sound like a grandpa, Maka."

They have a crowd of people swarming around them whooping and hollering. Some place their bets on the bookworm and others on the delinquent.

"Bite me!"

Their partners managing the keg ready them.

"Soul you can't lose! I bet Kilik all the cash I was going to use to buy the floppy discs!"

Soul preps himself while staring down Maka who was staring at him with an equally burning gaze.

"Don't worry. I got this in the bag."

"Maka," Tsubaki cries," you've had a lot to drink. You're not thinking properly!"

"Nope. I'm set on this."

Liz jumps onto the pool table and Soul wonders how since her skirt looks so tight and short. She had to have flashed someone trying to get on the table.

"Maka! Soul! How about to make this a little more interesting we spice it up with a bargain."

Maka and Soul nod and highfive each other as a gesture of agreement.

"Soul!"

"If you lose, you have to jump off of the roof into the pool."

"Maka!"

"If you lose, you have to kiss BlackStar."

"Then it's settled! Ready... Set... Drink!"

They both begin to drink. Maka chugs at lightspeed. But unfortunately Soul has had more experiences with alcohol.

"Soul is the winner!"

"Fuck yeah!"

Maka screams out in defeat and begins to stride to the backyard where the pool is. The trail of people follow her while chanting her name repetitively.

When she's done climbing the ladder and is on the roof, she takes off her boots and socks and throws them over to a terrified Tsubaki.

She glares at Soul before she jumps.

 **Splash!**

Maka's cold and wet. Not the best combination. And neither is her braless state and the thin dress. But she rolls with it in her slightly drunk state. When she reaches the shallow part of the pool she pushes her wet hair out of her face and walks with a confidence only in her drunk state could she muster up. She hears the whoops and hollers of the boys. Soul greets her with an arm around the waist. Unlike before, this time this was an act of possessiveness.

Finally. She was getting somewhere.

She shivers eurphorically and hopes he doesn't notice. He does. Oh god.

"You cold?"

He shrugs off his leather jacket and slings it onto her small frame. She thanks him and they walk back into the crowded house.

Dancing was never Soul's thing. It was something he didn't enjoy much but appreciated once in a while. Maka wasn't exactly made for dancing. It's not that she doesn't like to, it's just that she absolutely cannot dance. He had tried teaching her their freshman year, but gave up. Now? Not as bad, she's got a little rhythm at least. But still agonizingly painful to watch.

"Maka you look so stupid!" He laughs.

Maka pouts.

"You know I can't dance!"

Then her eyes light up with an idea.

"Show me!"

"What?"

"Help me!"

Soul stares at her for a second, deliberating. He sighs.

"Come closer," he instructs.

And she follows. They're nose to nose now. He places his hands on her hips and guides them through he song.

"Move with the beat. Good but you're too stiff. Relax yourself. Like that."

She smiles and he lets go hesitantly of her hips. Maka's moving by herself now and she's doing it good. He allows himself to unabashedly sway with her hips instead. Soul could smell the chlorine and sweat on her. It was intoxicating. And he begins to ponder.

Is it the too many beers and shots that make him feel fearless with her or is it getting harder to restrain himself around her. He thinks it's probably both. But instead of fighting it, he lets it consume him. Maka smiles at him and he can feel her breath closer to his face.

He knows it's cliche but he swears it's just the two of them in the room right now. The dim neon lights and the music fade out past the point of no return. He has the urge to lick his lips suddenly and there's nothing he could do to prevent himself from craning his neck down to reach her lips. And when her lips mold into hers perfectly, he makes a mental note that his favorite food was her lips. He also prays that there's an empty room in this huge house.

Maka grabs his hands and pulls away, but she guides him silently to the stairs that direct to the rooms. He wordlessly follows in a trance.

BlackStar is staring at them from afar.

"BlackStar, where's Maka?" Tsubaki asks.

He nods his head at their direction and her mouth forms a silent 'oh'.

"It's about time."

"Soul and Maka really owe one to their god."

"Well you did kind of stage this entire thing from Liz and me helping her doll up to you forcing Soul to come to this party."


End file.
